Change Your Mind
by DaisyPierce
Summary: Kaylee Jackson had been best friends with Elena Gilbert for years yet completely unbeknownst to her, Elena's little brother, Jeremy had liked her for as long as he could remember but will she ever see him as anything more than her friends little brother and what happens when you throw vampires in the mix? Jeremy/OC
1. Pilot

_ On this night and in this light,_

_I think I'm falling, I'm falling for you_

_Maybe you'll change your mind_

_~ Fallingforyou, The 1975_

* * *

"Oops! I did it again, I played with your heart, got lost in the game oh baby, baby" Kaylee sung completely off key to herself, doing a little dance in the driver's seat of her car.

She was currently driving to her best friend Elena's house to pick her up for school for the first day of their junior year, she glanced at the clock on the dashboard and cursed under her breath realising she was running a tad late she pushed her foot down harder on the accelerator and breathed a sigh of relief when she pulled into Elena's street.

Kaylee didn't bother knocking as she walked into the Gilbert house, there was no point, she had been friends with Elena since they were kids and she and Elena referred to each other families as their 'second families.'

As she walked in she almost bumped into Elena's little brother "Hey Jeremy" She greeted smiling widely at him.

Jeremy looked over at her as he passed and couldn't help but crack a smile of his own at her enthusiasm, she was pretty much always like that and although it annoyed some people he had always found it endearing "Hey Kaylee" he replied before heading up the stairs.

She walked into the kitchen and noticed Elena leaning over the counter looking in deep thought while she sipped her coffee she hadn't appeared to have notice Kaylee yet. Kaylee grinned to herself and snuck over to her "Boo!" she shouted jumping out at her.

Elena rolled her eyes and stood up straight as she had noticed her strawberry blonde friend creeping up on her "Hi Kay" she said shaking her head.

Kaylee pouted slightly at her disappointing reaction then changed the subject "Ready to hit the road?" She asked spinning her car keys around her finger and almost dropping them. Elena nodded with a slight smile grabbing her jacket as the two girls left the kitchen, Kaylee resisted the urge to ask Elena how she doing knowing that was the last question she wanted to answer.

"Wait a sec" Elena abruptly stopped in the hallways causing Kaylee to send her a confused look. "Jeremy do you want a ride? Kaylee's driving" she yelled up the stairs then looked at Kaylee "You don't mind do you?"

Kaylee shook her head with a smile "Of course not" she felt bad for Jeremy though she didn't show it because he wouldn't want her sympathy, but she knew he was still very much hurting over his parents death, Elena as well, losing his parents had done something to Jeremy over the summer he grew moodier and started doing drugs. Jeremy and her weren't really friends they talked to each other occasionally when she was over the Gilbert house but that was it.

She remembered a few weeks back in the summer when Caroline, Bonnie, Elena and Kaylee were all watching movies at Elena's, Kaylee had gone upstairs to use the bathroom and while she passed Jeremy's room she happened to glance in and saw him sitting by the window smoking a joint she sighed but kept walking because it really wasn't any of her business.

Kaylee was snapped out of that memory by Jeremy yelling back after a few moments pause "Uh yeah okay."

As they all got into Kaylee's car, Elena in the passenger seat and Jeremy in the back, she started the engine only to have Britney Spears blast though the speakers, Kaylee fumbled to turn to it off while Elena chuckled to herself and even Jeremy looked amused.

Once it was off Kaylee cleared her throat awkwardly "Anyways" she said pulling away from the Gilbert house.

After a few minutes of silence Elena turned to Kaylee with an amused look on her face "Bonnie just texted me" she told her "She thinks she's psychic"

Kaylee giggled and looked over at her "What? Why?"

Elena shrugged starting to text back "I have no idea." Kaylee just shook her head with a grin on her face and looked back at the road as they pulled into the schools parking lot.

When she pulled into a space, Jeremy quickly got out of the car yelling his thanks over his shoulder as he disappeared into the crowd of students.

Elena shook her head getting out the car as well "I'm worried about him" she stated shutting the car door and walking around to join Kaylee.

"He's probably just figuring things out" Kaylee said as she looked in the direction Jeremy had disappeared to, though she wasn't very sure.

The pair met up with Bonnie as they walked the halls "Major lack of male real estate." Bonnie said disappointedly causing Kaylee to giggle and agree "Look at the shower curtain on Kelly Beech." She continued as they walked towards the lockers "She looks like a hot can I still say "tranny mess?"

Elena shook her head leaning on the locker next to Bonnie's "No that's over"

"Find a man, coin a phrase. It's a busy year." Bonnie joked as Elena turned around and waved to her ex Matt, and when she received no reply she turned back around with a sigh "He hates me" she stated.

Kaylee shook her head in disagreement while Bonnie told her "That's not hate. That's "you dumped me, but I'm too cool to show it, but secretly I'm listening to Air Supply's greatest hits.""

"I'm all out of love; I'm so lost without you" Kaylee began to sing teasingly, Elena rolled her eyes and shoved the girl playfully "Shut up Kaylee."

Out of nowhere Caroline's blonde head blocked Kaylee's view of Elena as she rushed forwards pulling the brunette into a tight hug "Elena. Oh, my god." Caroline's tone was sympathetic as she pulled away and Kaylee knew this was exactly what Elena hadn't wanted today.

"How are you? Oh, it's so good to see you." Caroline continued before she turned to Bonnie and Kaylee addressing them "How is she? Is she good?"

"Caroline, I'm right here" Elena butted in then added "And I'm fine. Thank you."

"Really?" Caroline asked looking like she didn't believe her much, "Yes much better" Elena assured nodding her head.

"Oh" Caroline squealed pulling her in for another hug "You poor thing!"

"Okay Caroline" Elena patted Caroline's back and as she walked off mumbled "No comment" to Kaylee and Bonnie.

Kaylee gigged as they walked in front of the office but Bonnie came to a sudden halt looking inside the office "Holdup" She said causing her two friends to stop with her "Who's this?"

"All I see is back" Elena put in as they all stared at the guy in the office. "It's a hot back" Kaylee commented with grin.

"I'm sensing Seattle, and he plays the guitar." Bonnie decided tilting her head to the side as she stared at the guy. Kaylee burst out laughing and Bonnie ignored her while Elena joked "You're really going to run this whole psychic thing into the ground, huh?"

Bonnie nodded and shrugged "Pretty much"

As the girls continued to stare at the stranger with a hot back Elena heard a boy call out "Jeremy, good batch, man!"

She looked down the hallway and Kaylee followed her gaze watching as Jeremy walked into the men's room, Elena let out a sigh of frustration "I'll be right back." She said walking off towards the men's room, while Bonnie gawked over the stranger in the office muttering to herself "Please be hot."

Kaylee decided to wait out the bathroom for Elena growing bored of staring at a back even if it was a hot one, she pulled out her phone as it vibrated, and reading it she smiled to herself as it was from her sister who was away at collage asking how her first day was going. As she started to type back to tell her it was boring as usual a body slammed into hers and the force caused her to drop her phone on the floor.

Kaylee looked up ready to get annoyed with whoever had bumped into her when she noticed Jeremy already bending down to pick up her phone "Shit sorry" He apologized once he had stood back up and handed her, her phone. She shook her head taking her phone back with a smile "It's cool" She said and noticed him giving Elena annoyed looks, who was miraculously talking to the hot guy from the office outside the men's rooms.

Kaylee sighed and looked up at him, she was older than him but he was so much taller than her "She just wants what's best for you" She told him. Jeremy looked back down at her seeing her give him such a concerned look made him feel a little bad but he shook it off and rolled his eyes "Don't start, I don't need it from you too"

She held up her hands in mock surrender "Okay fine" She agreed "See you later" with that she walked off towards Bonnie. Jeremy watched the older girl go with a sigh, he was into Vicki right now but he had liked Kaylee for years he was always silently observing her when she came over his house to hang out with his sister, he shook those thoughts away and walked away as well.

* * *

"His name is Stefan Salvatore." Caroline informed Bonnie and Kaylee as they walked around the grill "He lives with uncle up at the old Salvatore boarding house. He hasn't lived here since he was a kid. Military family, so they moved around a lot. He's a Gemini, and his favourite colour is blue."

"You got all of that in one day?" Bonnie asked in disbelief, while Kaylee wasn't really surprised when Caroline wanted something she would do practically anything to make sure she got it.

"Oh, please" Caroline scoffed "I got all that between third and fourth period. We're planning a June wedding."

Kaylee's eyes wondered around the grill and she noticed Jeremy and Vicki talking, though it looked like they were arguing, she continued to watch them forgetting she was staring, she had heard they had hooked up but didn't quite believe it since she was supposed to be dating Tyler Lockwood.

As she watched them talking together she started to feel annoyed but stopped wondering why the hell she felt like that, she brushed it off thinking it was probably because she wasn't that big of a fan of Vicki.

She turned away noticed Elena had arrived with Stefan, she grinned to herself and headed over sitting down at the table with Bonnie, Caroline, Elena and Stefan.

"So, you were born in Mystic Falls?" Caroline questioned Stefan and Kaylee hid a grin, she knew Caroline wanted Stefan but it was pretty clear there was something between Stefan and Elena.

Stefan nodded "Mm-Hmm. And moved when I was still young." He answered.

"Parents?" Bonnie asked. "My parents passed away." Stefan replied causing Elena to look over at him quickly "I'm sorry" she told him sincerely "Any siblings?"

He smiled slightly "None that I talk to" he said "I live with my uncle."

Caroline must've noticed Elena and Stefan holding each other's gazes for a little too long because she butted in quickly "So, Stefan, if you're new, then you don't know about the party tomorrow."

"It's a back to school thing at the falls" Kaylee explained resting her head on her hand "Basically everyone gets drunk in the woods."

Stefan chucked slightly "Sounds interesting" he said to her before turning to Elena "Are you going?"

Kaylee grinned to herself, Stefan had it bad "Of course she is" She replied for Elena, who blushed slightly under Stefan's intense gaze.

* * *

"My plan for this part is to get drunk and make out with someone hot" Kaylee decided downing the beer she was holding. Caroline giggled beside her already a little tipsy "My plan is to hook up with Stefan Salvatore."

Kaylee rolled her eyes "Caroline you do realise he's into Ele-"she stopped when she realised Caroline had already walked away from her "Okay then" she mumbled chugging some more beer as she headed over to Elena and Bonnie running her hands through her curled strawberry blonde hair, she was wearing a black high waisted skirt and a crop top and though she looked good she was pretty cold.

As she headed over she realised Bonnie had gone and Stefan and Elena were talking, not wanting to cockblock she walked away to hang out with some girls from the cheer squad.

Kaylee realised she was drunk as she walked, and fell a few time, away from the group she was hanging out with, she wasn't fun drunk either, her head spinning and she was completely confused. She groaned to herself leaning her back against a tree feeling the urge to both throw up or pass out, she closed her eyes and just stayed like that for a bit until a voice broke through her peace and quiet.

"Hey Kaylee"

Kaylee opened done of her eyes and sighed as she saw Scott Miller standing a little too close to her with a smirk on his face, Kaylee had made out with him a few times at parties in the past but now he was just annoying.

"Hey Scott" She mumbled opening both her eyes and standing up straight before she could protest Scott had leant forwards and pressed his lips to hers roughly, she winced as his stubble hurt her face not kissing him back at all, she groaned and pushed him back the best she could "Go away Scott" she slurred her words together still in a drunken haze.

Scott ignored her and leaned towards her again grabbing her arms as she tried to shove him away again. Suddenly Scott was ripped off her and Kaylee looked up to see Jeremy holding Scott but his shirt "You need to back off man" He spat at Scott, Jeremy was very angry and Kaylee found her self enjoying how attractive it made him.

Scott shoved Jeremy off him "Piss off Gilbert" he snapped back but cowered back a little when Jeremy moved closer to him, towering over him, looking more angry than she had ever seen him look before, someone was going to get punched if I don't step in Kaylee thought to herself she stumbled forwards a little putting her hand on Jeremy's shoulder "Go away Scott" She snapped sounding a little more sober than she had before.

Scott scoffed "Whatever" He said "You two have fun together" he spat before stalking off angrily.

Kaylee awkwardly took her hand off Jeremy's shoulder as he turned to face her "What an asshole" He sneered still angry at Scott.

Kaylee moved her hand to her head feeling a headache coming on "He's just drunk" she said though she knew that didn't excuse it.

"I'm drunk. Am I throwing myself at you?" Jeremy exclaimed angrily shaking his head in disbelief, Kaylee closed her eyes for a few moments the bright lights of the party blinding her, she opened her eyes when she realised she should say thank you to Jeremy because who knows what would of happened if he hadn't of stepped in, but when she did open her eyes he was already gone heading into the woods, she watched as Elena started to follow him but decided she would tell him later as she headed over to where Caroline was sat drinking alone.

"How's your night been?" Caroline asked her friend sounding glum, as she sat down next to her.

"Scott tried to force himself on me but Jeremy stopped him" She replied thinking about drinking some more beer but decided against it.

Caroline looked over at her a little shocked "Are you okay?" she asked. Kaylee nodded and rested her head on Caroline's shoulder "I just wanna go home" she mumbled. Caroline hummed in agreement "Wait Jeremy Gilbert like saved you?" she asked in a tone Kaylee didn't recognise. "Yeah why?" she questioned not moving her head; Caroline just shook her head looking thoughtful "No reason." She said as she rested her head on Kaylee's.

They sat like that for a few minutes in silence both trying to sober up when a loud yell caused Kaylee to jump.

"Somebody help!"

"Is that Elena?" Kaylee question getting up immediately and looking around to see what was going on; when she had she covered her mouth with her hand "Oh my god"

"What is it?" Caroline asked getting up quickly. Jeremy and Elena were carrying Vicki Donovan who looked almost lifeless and was bleeding from her neck; they placed her on a table as everyone crowded around blocking their view. In the darkness Kaylee noticed someone leaving in a hurry, when she squinted she recognised who it was, it was Stefan he was quickly leaving pushing through the crowd.

Confused Kaylee frowned but looked back at the scene beginning to hear sirens in the distance which left her wondering what the hell had just happened.

* * *

_**I couldn't really help myself when it came to making this story because the other day I was looking around for Jeremy/OC fics and couldn't really find that many that were just Jeremy and so I decided to do my own! **_

**Anyways please review to let me know if you are interested in this story or are enjoying it or want me to continue etc. As I'm a little unsure about this one at the moment. **

XXX

(PS if anyone reads my other stories I promise I'll update them soon :))

I don't own anything besides Kaylee!


	2. The Night of the Comet

_I've never heard silence quite this loud. _

_-The Story of Us, Taylor Swift _

* * *

"I'm confused. Are you psychic or clairvoyant?" Caroline asked Bonnie as Kaylee rushed to catch up with them "You're late" she added as Kaylee fell in step with them. "I'm aware" Kaylee huffed throwing her bag over her shoulder and sipping coffee as the trio walked down the hall. Kaylee had spent the weekend recovering from the party; she felt a certain amount of embarrassment about what had happened with Scott. Jeremy had pretty much saved her from a bad situation and all she had done was make excuses for Scott without even thanking Jeremy.

"Technically, Grams says I'm a witch" Bonnie continued, Kaylee snorted pulling out of her train of thought. Bonnie ignored her and kept going "My ancestors were these really cool Salem witch chicks or something. Grams tried to explain it all, but she was looped on the liquor so I kinda tuned out. Crazy family, yes. Witches? I don't think so."

Kaylee giggled "I love your grams" she stated shaking her head with a grin which Bonnie returned. "Yeah, well, feel free to conjure up the name and number of that guy from last night." Caroline chimed in with a sly grin on her face.

"I didn't see him and neither did Kaylee, Why didn't you just talk to him?" Bonnie asked rolling her eyes.

"I don't know. I was drunk."

"Are you sure you didn't just hallucinate him" Kaylee teased with a grin leaning towards her "Like wishful thinking or something?"

Caroline rolled her eyes and shoved her away slightly "No" She said with an indignant look "He's out there and I'll prove it to you" She announced looking determined. Kaylee giggled "Okay Caroline"

"Speaking of men from the bonfire, you are such a slut Kaylee Jackson!" Caroline exclaimed coming to a halt suddenly causing Bonnie to stumble into her and struggle to regain her footing.

Kaylee stopped walking as well and scoffed "Yeah right, I haven't done anything slutty in at least a month" she half-joked.

Caroline raised her eyebrows "Scott Miller is telling everyone you had sex against a tree at the bonfire."

"Oh yeah I heard that too" Bonnie inject, only to be ignored.

"That is not what happened!" Kaylee half-shouted, causing students around them to look over and start whispering. Caroline raised her eyebrows "So something did happen" a smirk formed on her face.

Kaylee groaned "I'm going to kill him" she said, she glanced around to see everyone still staring "What!" She snapped loudly, Caroline giggled while everybody else turned away.

* * *

Kaylee's day wasn't going well, it wasn't the first time a rumour had been spread about her but that didn't make her feel better about pretending not to hear people call her a whore under their breath. She still hadn't found Scott which was best for him because she was fuming.

She felt better when she noticed Jeremy down the hall since she had the chance to thank him, he was scowling into his locker, she headed over to him a little intimidated, dude was scary when he was angry.

"Hey Jer" She spoke a little hesitantly, looking up at him. He looked over at her with a scowl on his face which disappeared when he noticed her, though his face still looked moody as all hell, she thought. "I just uh wanted to thank you" Kaylee began nervously, she couldn't figure out why she was so nervous all she was doing was thanking the guy.

He raised his eyebrows and turned his body to face her giving his full attention "For what?" he asked. "For what you did with Scott, I should've said it last night" She elaborated, butterfly's forming in her stomach_, god why am I so nervous? _She asked herself.

He shrugged and closed his locker "No problem, are you okay?"

She gave him a confused look, crossing her arms "About what?"

"About what he's saying" He replied leaning on the lockers next to them, even then he towered over her easily despite being younger. "Oh that" Kaylee forced a smile to her face "It's all good, last year I was apparently pregnant but that blew over fast"

He laughed, it was the first time she had really seen him laugh since his parents had died, and growing up Jeremy had always been a happy kid from what Kaylee remembered but since his parents had died Jeremy has just seemed lost, and Kaylee felt sorry for him.

She smiled back "So how's Vicki?" She asked, she figured he would know as they seemed to be close, and by close she meant Jeremy had a crush on her, which she completely disapproved off. Vicki Donovan was practically a drug addict and a bad influence.

Jeremy raised his eyebrows "Why do you care, you two don't even like each other"

It was true Kaylee and Vicki didn't get along, everybody knew it, they used to be close friends back in middle school but that had changed when they had got to high school, Vicki became a druggie and in Vicki's words Kaylee had become 'a preppy cheerleader slut' the pair hadn't gotten along in years.

Kaylee rolled her eyes for what felt like the thousand time that day "Doesn't mean that I'm happy she got attacked by an animal" she said in an obvious voice.

"They think she'll be fine" He confirmed as the bell rung around them. Kaylee nodded "Good now get your freshman butt to class or I'll kick your ass."

He smirked slightly and stood up straight "I'd like to see you try."

Kaylee rolled her eyes and turned around walking to class herself, Jeremy watched her go then headed to class for the first time since the semester had started.

* * *

Kaylee sat sipping an iced tea as she folded about a thousand 'come watch the comet' flyers, she was bored out of her brain and was thankful when Bonnie struck up a conversation.

"Well, I was talking to Grams, and she said the comet is a sign of impending doom." Bonnie spoke up sending Kaylee into fits of giggles and Bonnie scowled at her. "The last time it passed over Mystic Falls, there was lots of death. So much blood and carnage, it created a bed of paranormal activity." Bonnie continued looking serious.

Kaylee continued laughing while Bonnie reached over and slapped her in the arm "Shut up Kay"

"Yeah, and then you poured Grams another shot and she told you about the aliens." Caroline interjected before turning to Elena "So then what?"

"Yeah tell us the goss about lover boy" Kaylee asked as she sipped on her iced tea and watched Elena to make sure she would start talking.

"So then nothing." Elena stated shaking her head as she folded more flyers and added them to the stack "Keep folding!" She ordered Kaylee who was taking break; Kaylee huffed but returned to folding.

"You and Stefan talked all night?" Caroline repeated in disbelief looking at Elena then at Kaylee "There was no sloppy first kiss or touchy feely of any kind?"

"He didn't try to like slip his hand down your pants or anything?" Kaylee asked looking at her as she folded filers. Caroline nodded in agreement ass the pair stared at her in disbelief. Elena shook her head "Nope. We didn't go there."

"Not even a handshake?" Caroline questioned in disbelief "I mean, Elena, we are your friends. Ok? You are supposed to share the smut." Kaylee giggled the word smut always made her laugh.

Bonnie sat back in her chair with an amused look "We just talked for hours." Elena said with a shrug. "Like dirty talk?" Kaylee asked with a frown trying to figure out why Elena hadn't made her move yet.

"OK, what is with the blockage? Just jump his bones already! Ok, it's easy. Boy likes girl, girl likes boy, sex!" Caroline exclaimed with a grin on her face. Kaylee nodded "She's so right" she added, nudging Elena.

"Profound." She replied before she suddenly stood making the group look at her. "Where are you going?" Bonnie asked with a frown.

"Caroline and Kaylee are right" Elena agreed making the two grin and nod at each other "If I sit here long enough, I'll end up talking myself out of it instead of doing what I started the day saying what I was going to do." She took a deep breath "Are you coming Kay?" she asked Kaylee, since the two had made plans to go to the comet together.

Kaylee made a face "And watch you and Stefan mack all over each other, no thanks, I'll meet you later" Elena nodded in agreement and walked off before she could change her mind. "Do you think she'll actually do it?" Kaylee asked with a wicked grin once Elena was out of earshot, Caroline giggled and shrugged "I don't know but I'm curious."

* * *

Later that day Kaylee let herself into the Gilbert residence, she figured Elena would be done by Stefan by then, and even if she wasn't Kaylee would hang out with Jenna.

She walked into the kitchen and saw Elena and Jenna scooping ice-cream; she made a face "It went that bad huh?"

"Hi Kaylee, you look nice" Jenna commented as she handed her a bowl. "Thank you" Kaylee smiled at her, Jenna had been like cool older sister to her and Elena when they were growing up.

"I met his brother" Elena explained as she scooped ice-cream for Kaylee and Jenna. "His brother?" Kaylee frowned in confusion "I thought he didn't speak to his siblings?"

Elena shook her head and shrugged pouring chocolate sauce over her ice cream "That's what I thought but, he's on the rebound and has raging family issues."

"Well, at least it's an ex-girlfriend." Jenna noted with a slight grin "Wait till you date a guy with mommy issues or cheating issues. Or amphetamine issues."

"Or maturity issues" Kaylee spoke with a mouth full off ice cream and Jenna pointed at her and nodded in agreement. The front door opened and Jeremy walked through the door before shutting it behind him.

"Jeremy?" Jenna called out to him, Jeremy's eyes widened as he noticed the three of them in the kitchen and he quickly tried to escape up the stairs but Jenna caught up with him before he could "Jeremy, where were you?" She half yelled at him, Kaylee looked down feeling a little awkward to be caught in the drama.

Kaylee and Elena began talking to each other "Is it true about Scott?" Elena asked with a slight frown as she looked over at the strawberry blonde. Kaylee made a face and shook her head "No"

"Thank god, he is such an ass" Elena said with a giggle. "What guy isn't" Kaylee said sourly, before she shoved more ice cream in her mouth.

* * *

Later on that night Kaylee sat at a table in the grill between Caroline and Tyler feeling glum, she sipped on the vodka soda she flirted with the bartender to get by the pool table was Scott and his buddies being the loud asshats they were.

"Hey I can hit him for you if you want" Tyler offered nudging her in the arm. She laughed slightly "Thanks Ty, maybe"

Tyler Lockwood was a major asshole there was no denying it, but Kaylee's mom and his mom had been best friends since high school, Kaylee and Tyler had quite literally shared a crib, so she would always care about him no matter how much of an ass he was.

He laughed slightly. Out of nowhere Jeremy came rushing over "Hey, has anyone seen Vicki?" He asked looking worried. Kaylee scowled slightly_, couldn't anyone shut up about Vicki Donovan for five seconds._

"You're her stalker. You tell us." Tyler replied with a smirk, like she said major asshole.

"I can't find her" Jeremy snapped back at him. "She probably found somebody else to party with. Sorry, pill pusher, I guess you've been replaced." Tyler retorted keeping a smug smirk on his face.

Elena frowned "What's with the pill pusher?"

"Ask him" Tyler nodded in Jeremy's direction.

_Drama,_ Kaylee sung to herself in her head. "You wanna do this right now?" Jeremy spat back looking genuinely angry, again Kaylee found herself staring at him and weirdly liking what she saw.

"Are you dealing?" Elena was promptly ignored.

"She's never gonna go for you." Tyler baited his smirk remaining. Kaylee rolled my eyes and put the straw in her mouth taking a sip of her drink. It was at that moment Jeremy snapped back "She already did. Over and over and over again."

Kaylee inhaled her drink and promptly starting coughing and sputtering, without looking at her Caroline reached over and started patting her back. Jeremy looked over at her, his expression unreadable to Kaylee who was still coughing.

"You slept with Vicki Donovan? I mean, Vicki Donovan slept with you?" Caroline asked in disbelief still patting Kaylee's back. Jeremy looked away from the coughing Kaylee to Tyler who had lost his smug smirk "And I didn't even have to force her into it." Jeremy snapped.

Kaylee finally stopped coughed and blinked looking between the two "What the hell is he talking about, Ty?" Matt demanded.

"Nothing, man, just ignore him, he's a punk." Tyler spat while Jeremy rolled his eyes, Tyler turned to Kaylee "You okay boozy?" He asked reaching over to pat her back with a smirk.

Kaylee noticed Jeremy watching them with a scowl, and figured he was pissed at Tyler for Vicki "Shut up Ty" She muttered.

"How about all of you shut up and help me find my sister?" Matt half-shouted to attract the table's attention.

"We'll check the back." Bonnie said dragging both Caroline and I away from the table.

* * *

"Ugh, it's just so much drama. Ever notice how the druggies are the biggest attention whores?" Caroline exclaimed to Bonnie and Kaylee as they watched Matt help Vicki with her bandage.

Kaylee giggled "Actually I think that's just Vicki."

The pair started to giggle when a voice cut in "Excuse me. Hi."

Kaylee looked up to see Stefan addressing her "Oh hey" she greeted. "Have you guys seen Elena?" He asked looking around the table. Kaylee smiled Stefan really had it bad, and Elena deserved it after all the heartache she had been through.

Bonnie answered "I think she went home. I'm gonna give you Elena's cell number and her email. She is big on texting, and you can tell her I said so." Bonnie reached out to hand Stefan the piece of paper when she suddenly froze and gasped. Kaylee raised her eyebrows looking between Stefan and Bonnie. "You okay?" He asked frowning.

"What happened to you?" She asked her eyes wide "That's so rude. I'm sorry. Excuse me" she quickly scrambled up and left.

"Yeah, she kind of wigs out. It's like her thing." Caroline laughed slightly; Stefan frowned more then left as well.

Caroline sighed "Well that was strange, I'm leaving, you okay to drive?" She asked touching Kaylee's shoulder. She rolled her eyes "Go, I'm having some coffee then leaving." Caroline grinned and pulled her in for a hug then left herself.

Kaylee sighed as she sat alone drinking her coffee, she didn't particularly feel like going home, she never did. Since her dad had bailed with some 25 year old the previous year all her mother did was sleep and stay in bed, it was depressing and Kaylee hated being around it.

It was getting late and she had school the next morning, she supposed she should be heading home. She headed out to the parking lot, shivering as the cold air hit her. Under a streetlight she saw a figure in a hoodie smoking "Jeremy?" She asked as she approached him.

Hearing his name being called, he quickly dropped his cigarette and stomped on it before turning around looking pissed off "Yeah what?" He snapped slightly.

Kaylee cowered back slightly but knew Jenna and Elena wouldn't want him to be wandering around in the dark like this. "Do you need a ride?" She asked hesitantly, brushing her hair out of her face when the wind blew around her.

"Are you sober?"

She raised her eyebrows "Are you?" She asked. He didn't reply, only stared back. She rolled her eyes "Of course I am, get in the car"

His face softened though he still looked, somehow lost and angry, he followed to her brightly coloured car and lowered himself into the passenger seat.

An awkward silence fell upon them as she drove in an attempt to break the silence she said the first thing that came into her head "Did you really sleep with Vicki Donovan?" She blurted out before she could stop herself and let out an awkward laugh, _jeez way to make this less awkward_ _Kaylee,_ she thought to herself.

More anger than he had before seemed consume his face "Yeah" He snapped "Haven't you slept with the entire football team or something"

Kaylee's face fell and she looked towards the front, her grip tightening on the wheel. She heard him curse under his breath "Sorry I didn't mean that" he grimaced looking over at her. "Whatever" she muttered keeping her eyes on the road. Heavily silence fell upon them again. She didn't know why it bothered her so much, what he had said obviously wasn't true but it bothered her that he thought that of her._ Why do I care so much what Jeremy Gilbert thinks of me?_ She asked herself as she scowled.

She pulled up outside the Gilbert house; Jeremy opened his door "Thanks" he said looking over at her. "You're welcome" she said not looking at him. He sighed and got out of the car shutting the door behind him. Once she had Kaylee pulled away unaware of him standing on the curb watching her go_, damn today sucked_, she thought.

* * *

**Its been ages since I updated as I kinda hit a wall for ideas but I'm back with new ideas! **

**Thank You to those who reviewed! Keep reviewing I love to hear from you!**


	3. Friday Night Bites

_With every heartbeat I have left, I will defend your every breath_

_And I'll do better_

_~ Light, Sleeping At Last_

* * *

Kaylee awoke with a groan; she was most definitely not a morning person, waking up early every single day for school was certainly tiresome, after getting ready, and by getting ready she meant barely looking presentable she slumped down the stairs. When she reached the kitchen she eagerly reached for the ground coffee, opening the pot she, to her dismay, found it completely empty.

She groaned loudly "Son of a-" she cut herself off as she glanced over to the other counter and saw an empty bottle of whiskey lying on its side "Bitch" she finished, muttering to herself "Thanks mom."

Looking at the time on the big clock in her kitchen, which was a present from Elena's parents to hers when they moved house, "Shit" she exclaimed realising she was running late to pick up Elena before school.

Forgetting temporarily about her coffee, Kaylee grabbed her bag and keys and rushed out of the door, slamming it behind her_, maybe that'll wake up sleeping beauty_, she thought to herself bitterly as she walked to her car.

Once she had driven the short drive to the Gilbert residence, she rushed up to the front door, while driving she had brainstormed wild excuses as to why she was late, _sorry Elena I ran over my neighbour's cat and we had to have an impromptu funeral, or sorry I'm late I got lost. _She figured Elena would have a hard time believing the second one, so she was going with the first however morbid it was.

Much to her surprise, when she walked into the Gilbert kitchen, she didn't find Elena looking over at her with a disapproving look, she found Elena staring into space with a grin spread across her face, it was happiest Kaylee had seen her in a long time.

"Boo!" Kaylee cried as she got close to Elena, failing her arms around madly. Elena blinked and looked away from the spot she had been staring into "Hey Kay" She exclaimed, the grin still on her face "You ready to go?" Elena asked, with a sense of urgency that made it seem like she actually wanted to get to school.

Kaylee didn't know what had gotten into Elena, although she had a sneaky feeling it had to do with the new boy, she was just glad Elena hadn't commented on her lateness "Sure am" She replied, she hesitated slightly, before asking "Is Jeremy coming with us?" She couldn't help but ask curiously, and she wasn't sure why she felt nervous at him potentially catching a ride with her.

She didn't feel like she had a right to be mad at him, after what he had said, after all she had made fun of him accidentally first, however she still felt slightly uneasy about the whole thing.

Elena shook her head "No, he left already" She glanced at the time and her eyes widened "and so should we or we're going to be late!"

Kaylee nodded in agreement "First though, where's your coffee?"

Elena rolled her eyes "No time, let's go." She began to gather her things. "There's always time for coffee" Kaylee protested.

Elena shook her head "We have to go" She stated firmly, already walking towards the front door. Kaylee groaned "I'm caffeine deprived!" She proclaimed before she followed Elena begrudgingly towards the door.

* * *

When Kaylee and Elena made it to school, miraculously on time, the pair met up with Bonnie, as the trio began chatting Kaylee's phone rang blasting out _Toxic by Britney Spears. _She excused herself and answered the phone walking away from Bonnie and Elena. "Hello" She answered.

"Kaylee" The quiet, sleepy voice of her mother's rang in Kaylee's eyes "We're out of coffee-"

Kaylee cut her off, feeling a surge of annoyance "Yes I know that, I had sight this morning, even without my coffee!"

Her mom groaned "Relax Kaylee, you're hurting my head."

"I am relaxed!" She half shouted into her phone, and then sighed with frustration "I'll get some on my way home" She snapped folding her arms across her chest. Her mother sighed tiredly again "Great, thanks" she mumbled before hanging up.

Kaylee rubbed her forehead in frustration; her mother became more and more of a basket case everyday rather than improving with time, as Kaylee had hoped she would. Kaylee signed, and then walked back over to Bonnie and Elena, who were very clearly having a disagreement.

"I'm not saying don't date the guy. I'm just saying take it slow." Bonnie was suggesting as Kaylee walked back into earshot, she frowned_, were they talking about Stefan?_

Elena frowned with confusion as well, as the trio walked together towards the school "You were the one who said to go for it."

"Are we talking about Stefano?" Kaylee injected, trying to lighten the mood between her two friends, she was ignored as Bonnie replied "Now I'm saying take it slow."

"Why the about-face?" Elena came to a sudden stop, causing Kaylee to almost walk into her with a yelp.

Bonnie came to a halt as well "It's not an about-face." She shrugged, trying to seem casual; though no one brought it "You're single for the first time in your entire high school career. It's the perfect time to play the field."

Elena laughed "Oh, because I'm so that girl." She nudged Kaylee playfully "I'll leave playing the field to you Kay." In response Kaylee stuck out her tongue childishly.

Elena turned back to Bonnie, growing somber again "Seriously, what are you not saying?"

"It's stupid" Bonnie hesitated.

"Come on" Kaylee whined "Tell us the goss!"

"Yeah" Elena agreed "Tell us!"

"I accidentally touched Stefan. And I got a really bad feeling." Bonnie blurted out, looking sheepish to have even said anything. Without meaning to Kaylee burst out laughing causing Bonnie to look even more sheepish "It was bad bad!" She protested, over Kaylee's giggles.

"Is this the whole witch mojo thing again?" Elena spoke slowly, as Kaylee struggled to keep a straight face.

"You know what? I'm just concerned. This is me expressing concern about my best friend's new boyfriend." Bonnie argued, shooting Kaylee an annoyed look.

"And I love you for it, I do. But I feel good. It's been a hard year, and I'm starting to kind of feel like things are getting back to normal again. And you know what? Stefan is a big part of that." Elena finished with a big whoosh of air; she turned to Kaylee with a frown "Do you feel this way Kaylee?" She asked the strawberry blonde.

Kaylee looked between Bonnie and Elena as all the attention was shifted to her "Um well" She began, she grew serious "I believe that Stefan may be" She paused for dramatic effect "A _teletubbie_"

Elena giggled and Bonnie looked annoyed as Kaylee grinned to them both. It at that moment Stefan appeared by Elena' side "Good morning, Elena. Good morning, Bonnie. Good morning Kaylee" He said to each of them politely.

"Good morning _Tinky Winky"_ Kaylee replied with a straight face, Stefan's polite smile morphed into a look of utter confusion, while Bonnie rolled her eyes "Hey, um, we've" She gestured to Kaylee "gotta find Caroline. She's not answering her phone. So we'll see you guys later." Before Kaylee could object, Bonnie grabbed her arm and dragged her away from the couple.

* * *

Kaylee felt uneasy about cheer practice, not for her because she enjoyed it but for Elena, who was understandably behind on all of the new cheers and she had a feeling Caroline was in no way shape or form going to take it easy on Elena.

Kaylee walked past the football field to get to where the cheerleaders practiced, she was in the fitness gear Caroline had mandated after becoming head cheerleader, tiny shorts and tank top. She felt kind of exposed considered there were teachers around including the ever unpleasant Tanner.

As she was walking past the football field, she heard a wolf whistle that pulled her out of her thoughts. She looked over towards the players and saw Tyler grinning at her "Looking good Jackson!" He hollered over at her.

Kaylee began to roll her eyes, from where she was standing she could see the bleachers out of the corner of her eye, and under them was Jeremy, his newfound druggie group, and a very pissed off looking Vicky Donovan, who along with Jeremy had her eyes on them.

Kaylee grinned, _anything to annoy Vicky,_ she thought to herself, she blew an extravagant air kiss toward Tyler who jokingly caught it and placed it in his non-existent pocket. Kaylee giggled and strutted past Vicky enjoying the irritated look on her face.

Kaylee wandered over to where Elena and Bonnie were stretching and plopped down beside them "Don't change the subject, Bonnie Bennett! You're going to be there." Elena exclaimed as Kaylee looked between them "At what?" She asked, confused.

"At mine for dinner tonight, us and Stefan, so Bonnie can get to know him and stop disliking him" Elena explained giving Bonnie a pointed look "Wanna come?" She directed to Kaylee.

Bonnie lit up "Yeah Kaylee come!"

"Uhhh" Kaylee struggled to find an excuse "What are you making?" She asked curious, in spite of herself.

"Pasta with mince and sauce"

_There's my excuse,_ Kaylee thought gleefully to her "Can't eat beef, what a shame though!"

Bonnie scoffed in disbelief "You cannot use the vegetarian card when you want to get out of something Kaylee!"

Kaylee scoffed back "There's no such thing as a vegetarian card Bonnie! Besides I don't have a problem with Stefan" She finished with a triumphant grin.

Their bickering was cut short by the sound of a rumbling car engine, the three girls turned to the sound and Kaylee's mouth fell open at what she saw. Caroline was sat in a blue convertible with an extremely attractive guy, she leaned over and gave him a kiss before she got out of the car and strutted over to the squad.

"Oh, my God. That must be the mystery guy from the grill." Bonnie hissed nudging Kaylee as she nodded in agreement.

"That's not a mystery guy." Elena injected "That's Damon Salvatore."

Kaylee turned her head around to look around at Elena in confusion "Salvatore, as in Stefan?!" She questioned, thoroughly confused. Before Elena could answer Caroline butted in "I got the other brother. Hope you don't mind." She grinned at Elena smugly before addressing the squad "Sorry I'm late, girls. I was busy. All right, let's start with the double pike herkey hurdler, what do you say?"

Kaylee groaned, as she was somewhat comfortable sitting on the ground, she grabbed Elena's outstretched hands and used her to pull herself up, and began to move with the familiar routine and Caroline's melodic counting.

Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Elena struggling to keep up, Kaylee attempted to slow down what she was doing so Elena could follow along but it was no use.

Caroline noticed "Elena, sweetie, why don't you just observe today?" Elena, feeling discouraged walked away from the group "Ok? Keep going!" She shouted at Kaylee who had stopped moving in sympathy with Elena, Kaylee shot Elena a sympathetic look but kept practicing as Elena wandered over to the football field.

* * *

Due to her excuse of not having a problem with Stefan, Kaylee found herself playing pool with Matt at the grill, while Jeremy sat behind them and half watched. Kaylee was winning by a landslide, which was strange considering she was terrible at pool. She hadn't spoken to Elena's brother since their awful car ride and she didn't plan to, she planned to forget it ever happened and forget how much it bothered her that he would even think that about her.

Across the grill Tyler grabbed Vicky from behind and tried to pull her into him, she resisted "Don't do that. Not while I'm working. I'll see you later." She told him, brushing him off.

Kaylee whooped making another shot Matt had missed "I am on fire" she cheered, making Matt and Jeremy grin at each other knowingly.

Tyler, irritated by Vicky blowing him off snapped at his excitable strawberry blonde friend "Are you stupid Kaylee? He's letting you win!" He snapped angrily from across the grill.

Kaylee's face fell as he realised he was right. "Ty!" Matt exclaimed, in disbelief. Jeremy shook his head and muttered something that sounded like "Such an asshole" Jeremy got up to leave and as he passed Tyler, he shoved into him purposely causing him to stumble.

"All right, I get it. Hit me to impress her." Jeremy stood up to Tyler, standing taller than him "That's real nice." He spat. Out of the corner of her eye Kaylee saw Vicky approach the two boys but stop a few feet away looking apprehensive.

Kaylee and Matt forgot their pool troubles and wandered wearily over to Jeremy and Tyler, who both looked ready to burst at any second.

"I don't need to impress her. I already won. Now you're dead." Tyler spat back, Kaylee moved closer praying Tyler wouldn't actually fight Elena's brother in the middle of the grill.

"Am I?" Jeremy rose his voice "Because it seems like I'm standing here waiting for you to man up." He gestured to his chest in a 'fight me' motion. It was like a car crash, Kaylee couldn't look away from the mess, she mostly kept her eyes on Jeremy, worried about him; Tyler had been in a fair amount of fights.

Kaylee gasped as Tyler took a swing at Jeremy moving forwards towards him "Ty, don't!" Matt shouted grabbing Tyler and restraining him, Matt struggled as he kept his hold on the thrashing Tyler.

Tyler eventually stopped struggling and forcefully jabbed his finger at Jeremy "The next time I see you, Gilbert" he hissed venomously. Kaylee looked between the two her mouth dropping with shock, she couldn't believe Tyler was acting this way to Elena's younger brother and she couldn't believe how Jeremy was baiting him, like he wanted Tyler to fight him.

"No, next time I see you." Jeremy challenged, anger contorting his face, his eyes flickered up to meets Kaylee's shocked ones before he turned on his heel and walked out.

* * *

"Tyler is such a jerk!" Kaylee vented as she stood precariously on a step leader holding a sign over her head that read '_Go Timberwolves.'_ She had arrived early among the other cheerleaders to help set up for the game, she was still fuming about what she had seen at the grill the night before. She had on her cheerleading uniform that miraculously still fitted after the way she had eaten over the summer, think ice-cream Sundays and whipped cream stacked waffles every day.

"Higher" Caroline instructed standing back to see if the banner was straight, Kaylee obliged lifting her end up higher "You should've seen him, he was like a big ball of anger!" she continued.

Caroline gave the thumbs up that the sign was straight and Kaylee sighed in relief as she slowly climbed down from the unsteady stepladder "So Tyler was being a jerk what's new" Caroline said with a shrug, she raised her eyebrows playfully "You don't think Jeremy can take him?"

Kaylee gave her exasperated look, but cast her mind back to the bonfire, how Jeremy had protected her from Scott and how she had to calm him down "No that's not it, I don't think they should be fighting at all."

Caroline grinned "Men" she said giggling, then quickly changed the subject "Speaking of, how hot is Damon"

Kaylee rolled her eyes "Isn't he a little old for you?" She asked, genuinely curious about the guy, Stefan had told them he didn't speak to his family so his brother showing up out of nowhere and dating her friend made her feel slightly uneasy.

Caroline scoffed "Hardly" She opened her mouth to say more, and then closed it looking perplexed and said nothing else.

Kaylee frowned in confusion at her odd behaviour "Are you okay Care?" she asked. Caroline perked up as soon as she had spoken "Of course" she said brightly before walking over to a normal-clothed Elena muttering under her breath.

Kaylee watched her go, the feeling of unease growing like a pit in her stomach, she chewed on her bottom lip,_ geez there sure is a lot of drama lately, _she thought to herself.

* * *

Kaylee stood in line with her fellow cheerleaders, half listening to Tanners roaring speech and cheering when appropriate, it didn't help that she was slightly tipsy, the boys from the team had snuck in a boat load of alcohol and invited the cheerleaders for a secret pre-game celebration.

She swayed slightly and mentally cursed herself for participating in shots, across the crowd directly in her line of vision, she saw Tyler shrug away from his team and turn on his heel and start strutting down the hill towards the bleachers where the druggies hung out.

Even through her hazy mind Kaylee knew his was bad, she slipped away from the group of cheerleaders and began to make her way in that direction.

Ahead of her, though out of her earshot, Tyler stormed over to Jeremy his fists clenched, Jeremy threw aside his cigarette and shoot up tall mirroring Tyler angry stance "Don't look so down. You can have her when I'm done" Tyler barked, gesturing to Vicky who was looking to her friends for help though none of them got up from the grass.

Jeremy attempted to take a swing at Tyler, but in his intoxicated state missed, and Tyler was able to doge his punch by simply stepping back. "Tyler!" Kaylee shouted waving her arms around attempting to grab the attention of her lifelong friend; if she could get his attention she hoped she could talk some sense into him.

Tyler grinned like a gleeful child as he saw Jeremy's eyes flicker over to the strawberry blonde and watched him back down slightly stepping back "Maybe you're just mad because you may get her" he gestured to Vicky, was looking around for help still "But you'll never get her" he nodded his head towards Kaylee.

Whatever small part of Jeremy that had backed down, disappeared as he stepped up again, anger twisting his face, before Jeremy could do anything. Tyler lowered his voice, so that only Jeremy could hear "You wanna know something about Jackson? The carpets match the drapes" He insinuated with a smug grin.

Jeremy snapped his hand back and sharply punched Tyler in his face. Seeing the fight break out though still out of earshot, Kaylee cried "No!" Attracting the attention of Stefan and Elena, who seeing what was happening rushed over the boys.

Kaylee stood barely a foot away from the fighting boys, ignoring Vicky who was unhelpfully pleading with them to stop. "Tyler!" Kaylee shouted repeatedly desperately trying to get his attention, the fight got worse with Tyler absolutely pummelling Jeremy on the ground "Tyler stop it, you're hurting him!" Kaylee cried, horrified.

By this time Stefan and an equally horrified Elena had reached them, "Hey!" Stefan shouted to Tyler "he's down! Enough!" He reached out to grab him but unfortunately Kaylee had thought of that first. She reached out to touch Tyler's arm in one last desperate attempt to get him to stop.

Tyler, thinking the touch on his arm was Stefan whirled around, and without thinking, roughly shoved Kaylee, putting the weight of his strength behind the push.

Kaylee was knocked to the ground almost instantly, falling on her side, and landing on her wrist at a strange angle. She sat up straight quickly, gripping her wrist letting out a hiss of pain. Tyler froze realising what he had done, he swore and leaned over her "Kaylee I'm so sorry, shit, shit" He began to babble. Kaylee was barely listening to him and barely noticed a bottle smashing and Jeremy rushing at Tyler with it looking angrier than when they started.

Some people watching the fight rushed to Kaylee side where she sat on the ground, Caroline got there first crouching by her side "Kay, Kay you're okay right" She shook Kaylee speaking slightly frantically. Kaylee groaned in pain "My wrist" She managed to get out "I landed on it.. it really hurts"

"Okay, okay" Caroline sounded like she trying to keep herself calm more than Kaylee as she wrapped her arms around her friend and helped her stand "Everybody back up!" Caroline snapped as she led Kaylee away from the crowd and towards the parking lot.

"What the hell, Jeremy?!' Elena screeched at her younger brother as the fight came to the end, she reached out to touch his forehead which was stained with blood "Put your head up, you're bleeding."

He batted her hands away moodily "I'm fine!" He protested. "Yeah you smell fine" Elena retorted placing her hands on her hips.

"Just stop okay!" He barked, his resolve softened "Is she okay?"

Elena narrowed her eyes at him, as she, for a second, recognised her brother, the way he used to be. She glanced over her shoulder to see Caroline helping Kaylee, into Caroline's car "She better be" Elena snapped leaving him, to head over to Stefan as she had seen his hand be cut by the glass.

All Kaylee could concentrate on was the burning pain in her right wrist, she didn't look back to find out how the fight ended all she could do was lean her head against the cold passenger seat window of Caroline's car and close her eyes.

* * *

**Hi guys, I'm back with heaps of ideas, I am following the plot of TVD closely and only tweaking things where needed for the story!**

**Please leave a review I love to hear your thoughts and feedback! How are y'all liking Kaylee/Jeremy scenes?**

**Thank you to all who left previous reviews hope to hear from you again! :) **


End file.
